


Honey, Leave a Light On

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A six foot tall beautiful redhead in a plum colored designer dress is a bit hard to miss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, Leave a Light On

**Author's Note:**

> They have been married too long in my mind-had to take them back to their carefree days. Also, blame my love for Belinda Carlisle for the title.

Leo suddenly opened his eyes. He was not completely aware of his surroundings, and that kept him from sinking back into the warmth of the bed. The room was dark, it was raining outside, and the faint smell of freesia tickled his nose. He adjusted his eyes but did not move. A wooden bookshelf headboard stared at him. There was a picture on it, but he couldn't make anything out with the limited light. Tiny murmurs to his left made Leo snap his head in that direction. 

He stared at the most beautiful back he ever saw. Milky white skin, with scattered freckles. Golden tinted red hair caressed naked shoulders and the pillow beneath her head. Her long arm still held loosely to the sheet, covering frontal nudity from nothing but the wall. Turning over and resting his chin on the palm of his hand, Leo couldn't help but tickle his fingers down her spine. It all came back to him a rush that made him heady. 

"What are you doing?" 

CJ jumped when she heard another voice in the dimly lit halls of the Communications office. She turned and looked at Leo, an adorable penguin in his perfectly cut tuxedo. 

"It is easier to tiptoe without shoes." CJ held up a pair of strappy Via Spiga heels. 

"I think I have the tiptoe part down CJ." He replied. "But a six foot tall beautiful redhead in a plum colored designer dress is a bit hard to miss." 

"See, you knew it was plum. Toby and Josh kept calling it purple." 

"Tomato, to-mah-to, I guess. Wanna tell me why you're sneaking off?" 

Leo moved closer to her, leaning against the wall her shoulders rested on. CJ still swung her shoes in her hand like a bored teenager. 

"It's winding down so I decided to run. Toby almost made the door but Mrs. Bartlet insisted on shuffling him around for introductions and parlor tricks. I almost stayed just to see the look of sheer torture on his face...some things are too classic to miss." 

"What were you two going to do?" Leo asked. 

"Go to my office, kick off our shoes, put on some music, smoke, drink, and contemplate the ethical decay of all society." 

"Seriously?" 

"Some variation of that. If Toby was drunk enough I would bait him into a religious conversation." 

"And that is running away?" 

"The White House version. There is no point in trying to get too far, even on a Saturday night." CJ walked down the hall and Leo followed. "Every time the real fun begins, someone's pager or cell phone goes off." 

In her office, she turned on the lamp. She threw her shoes on the floor and fed her fish. Leo watched as she poured a perfect bourbon and water. She offered him a Coke from her fridge. 

"You can sit if you want Leo. It's better with two but I can do it alone if I have to." 

Leo closed the door. He sat on the couch and popped the soda top. 

"Take off your shoes and socks." She said. 

"What?" 

"Toby always does." 

"Am I pretending to be Toby for you tonight?" he asked. 

CJ looked at him as she plopped into the chair and threw her feet up on the desk. She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't think so. As hard as I try, I cannot see you with a scowl and a cigar. I definitely can't see you with a beard. My father always said a man is not truly relaxed if he still wears shoes, socks, and slacks. I thought I would start you off simply." 

"I appreciate it." Leo pushed off his shoes and then pulled off his socks. He felt weird as he wiggled his toes in the plush carpeting. 

They were quiet as CJ found Steve Winwood on the radio. She pulled the pack of cigarettes from her top drawer...Toby called them her apocalypse pack. She only smoked when she felt like the world was caving in around her. Or sometimes if she wanted her liquor to go down easier. 

"You and I haven't done this in a long time." Leo said, getting up to get a smoke and light CJ's. 

"What?" 

"Do you remember the night we didn't sleep in San Francisco?" 

"Oh my God, yeah. I kicked your ass at rock paper scissors." 

Leo smiled. He thought of that night a lot lately as he watched CJ walk around in a haze of sleep deprivation and migraines. She never lost her grace and wit, but she had dropped the ball a few times. It was obvious how tired she was. Leo knew these silly mistakes were not in her nature. 

"I thought for a while I might be losing your confidence and respect." She said unexpectedly. 

Leo turned from the window to look at the back of her head. Her shoulders slumped, the cigarette nearly burning the carpet as it dangled from the hand of her long arm. 

"We shouldn't talk about that now." He said. 

"I have you alone Leo; how often do I get the pleasure of your attention?" 

"This is why I won't waste it talking about work. That is what Monday mornings are for." 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" CJ asked. 

Leo took her hand, pulling her from the chair and into his arms. She pulled away from him some...that was something unexpected. Her dry throat and rapid pulse surprised her even more. 

"What...?" 

"No talking, we'll dance. I love this song anyway." 

The Human League sang Human. 

"I'm too tall." CJ said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. 

He smelled better than she imagined or wanted him to. It was not cologne. It was some fresh scent soap and the unmistakable smell of man. It was pure Leo scent and it was intoxicating. 

"What the hell are you talking about? Your height is perfect." 

"You said a six foot tall woman in a plum dress is hard to miss." 

"You left out beautiful...I said beautiful. That is what makes you hard to miss CJ. It has nothing to do with your height, though I cannot imagine you as anything other than tall." 

"Is that a compliment?" she asked. "Because I am not sure." 

"There are advantages to your height." Leo said. 

"Yes, the WNBA." 

He laughed. 

"Seriously tell me some advantages." 

Leo pulled her closer; CJ hummed softly as his hips ground against hers. 

"It's much easier for me to kiss your neck." 

"Leo..." 

His lips were warm on her skin, kissing and nibbling gently as if he had all day. As if they were lying in the hotel suite he called home and not in her office in a packed White House. CJ didn't want him to stop though; it felt good. It had been a while since a man... 

"Ouch! Ow, ow, ow." 

She jumped back, flinging her hand back and forth. 

"What's the matter?" Leo asked. 

"I burned myself on this cigarette." She put it in the ashtray, soothing her finger on the glass of bourbon. Leo put his arm around her from behind, caressing her stomach. The other hand swept her hair aside and went back to her neck. 

"It has been too long. I don't think necking is supposed to feel this good. Mmm..." 

Leo ran his hand up the front of CJ's dress, grazing her breasts with feather light fingers. 

"Oh Leo." 

She leaned into him, feeling his erection for the first time. 

"This is definitely not what Toby and I do in here." She whispered. 

"I am so glad to hear that. I was never completely sure." He leaned her forward and started kissing her bare back. "Has anyone ever told you how sexy your back is?" 

"Um, no. Leo, you are not drunk." 

"No. Please don't insult yourself. I am so damn tired of watching you walk away." 

"I am not going anywhere right now. Someone could come in though." 

Leo wanted to leave...get out before anyone came looking for them. 

"Where?" CJ asked. 

"My place. I have a fantastic view of the Potomac and the Washington Monument." 

"Leo." 

She turned in his arms and Leo and CJ shared their first kiss. He pressed the small of her back; CJ moaned into his mouth. She stroked the hair behind his ears, having no idea it was his G spot. Leo pushed deeper into her mouth with his tongue. 

"Only if you want to CJ. We can stop this right now." 

"I don't want to stop." She pulled him closer, leaning on the desk for support. "I also don't want any awkward feelings in the morning." 

"No." he kissed her again. 

"OK, let's get out of here." 

She grabbed her purse. Leo put on his socks and shoes, got the cigarettes, and turned off the radio. The hallway was still dark as they made their way to the exit. CJ didn't slip on her shoes until they were out the door. Leo's Lincoln waited at the gate, as it did every night. This was the first time CJ got in the back. 

"My place." She melted into the coolness of the leather. 

Leo gave his driver Lewis directions before gathering her up in his arms. 

"Will you make me coffee?" he asked. 

"Before or after?" 

"It doesn't matter." 

"Yeah." 

His mouth was warm on hers again. It had been a while since CJ kissed a man. She had seen some action in the past year, and even though it was dictated that she had to add him to the list, he was nothing to gush to the girls about. Kissing Leo in the leather backseat of a luxury car...that was a turn on. His tongue knew exactly where to go as if he'd kissed her too many times to count instead of twice. He was not too rough, or too slobbery; he was soft and sensual. Never did she imagine that his lips would be so soft. The car stopped but the kissing went on. 

"We're here Mr. McGarry." 

"Pull around back Lewis, please." 

"Yes sir." 

He cut through the alleyway. Leo reached around CJ's neck and attempted to unsnap her tank dress. She pulled away. 

"What's the matter?" he asked. 

"We're here." 

Lewis opened the car door for them. Leo held her purse as CJ fished for her keys. She couldn't remember whether she had a key for the back door. 

"Aha ha ha!" 

Leo laughed at her enthusiasm, but not at having to walk up two flights of stairs. 

"Is that why your legs look as good as they do?" he asked. "I couldn't walk this everyday." 

"I don't. There is an elevator in the front." 

There were three apartments on the top floor and CJ's was the biggest. Leo had never been to her place before; he was not part of her inner sanctum. The spin boys all knew what her place looked like. Leo was the boss man; many times they were probably trying to get away from him. 

"This is nice." He said, once they were in inside and he had his arms around her. 

"What's nice?" 

"The apartment." 

"It's a bit too big since I am hardly here. I thought about going smaller but the proximity is perfect. Mmm, how do you do that?" 

"I don't know. I want you out of this dress." 

CJ unclipped the neck of her dress and let it fall to the ground. She stood in front of Leo McGarry in all of her natural glory. Even if she wanted to turn and run, it was a bit late in the game. Leo tried to speak, but his mouth was too dry to form words. 

"Say something." CJ laced her fingers in his, leading him down the hall to her bedroom. The view from the back was just as magnificent as the view from the front. 

"You're naked." He finally managed. 

CJ laughed, turning on the bedside lamp. It wasn't much light but it was enough. 

"Good job." She replied. 

"No, I mean, I didn't expect to see it all so soon. Topless yeah, cuz I figured a bra was hard to wear with the dress, but..." 

CJ quieted him with a kiss. His hands were warm as they touched her shoulders, her back, her hips, and buttocks. He pulled her to him again and she made contact with his erection. CJ undressed him, throwing the clothes all over the floor. Once he was naked, she ran her hand up the length of his erection. Leo leaned his head on her shoulder, whispering her name. When she squeezed him, he grasped her hips. 

"Don't do that." he pleaded. 

"No?" 

"I don't know." 

"You are not the indecisive type. Sit down." 

He sat on the bed as CJ kneeled on the floor. 

"It's been a long time." He said, trying to hold in his desire as she blew on his erection. 

"It'll all come back." She said. 

"I just don't want it to be over before it starts. Do you have any idea how old I am?" 

"It's hard Leo, so it works." 

CJ slipped him into her mouth. She started slow, running her tongue up and down as he moaned her name through clenched teeth. Then she hollowed out her cheeks, sucking him fiercely as far in as he could go. 

"Oh God Claudia Jean! Oh God, don't stop." 

His hand found the back of her head and the other found the sheets. Leo's stomach stirred and he groaned, spilling into her mouth. Swallowing didn't seem to bother her in the least, even though Leo heard that most women didn't like that. CJ Cregg was far from most women, and it had nothing to do with her cock sucking abilities. Though they were stellar. 

She climbed on the bed, enveloping him in her long arms. 

"That was fantastic." He was breathless as his hands explored every inch of her. 

"It was supposed to..." 

CJ made a sound that Leo had never heard before. It stirred his stomach again. 

"I love that sound." He said. 

"I doubt it can be made at will." She replied. 

"Maybe, if I touch you...here." He caressed her inner thigh. "Ooh, there it is. You know that your pheromones heighten your senses when you're sexually aroused?" 

"I am definitely sexually aroused Leo." 

"Are you?" 

"Mmm hmm, I really am. I promise you." 

"So, when I touch you here," he stroked between her thighs. "It must feel..." 

"Oh God, you know how it feels." 

"Tell me CJ." 

He stroked her again softly, purposely making limited contact with her pleasure source. CJ was ready to shoot through the roof. 

"Oh shit Leo, it hasn't been that long. Oh..." she arched her back. 

"Imagine how it is going to feel when I kiss you there Claudia Jean." He leaned to whisper in her ear. "Or suck you there. Ooh, I think I just said the magic word." 

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. "A permission slip from home." 

Leo played with her navel before finally getting to the major project. He loved CJ's screams, her strangled giggles of rapture. He loved the say her hips thrust toward him. She would call his name until she could no longer speak, and was taken over by the incomprehensible code language of sex that was so good it nearly killed you. 

"I am so glad I am sober." CJ said when her voice returned. 

"Why?" Leo asked laughing. 

"No one should ever forget that. I want to be able to recall every moment decades from now." 

"Do you want me to wear something?" Leo asked. 

It was time...he could not wait another moment to be inside of her. 

"Nightstand drawer." She replied. 

Leo opened it, peering over the side to find the box of condoms. He made no mention of the two vibrators and some purple thing that looked and felt like a human tongue. They could have that discussion later. 

"I have never used one of these CJ." He said it sheepishly and it was endearing. "I told you it's been a long time." 

"Its OK honey. Give it to me." 

He did, loving the term of endearment as it rolled off her lips. She should call him that everyday. Her voice was lush and her hands velvet as she rolled the condom down his shaft. 

"There we go...all protected. Come here." 

"Would it be rude to say that I have really spent some time imagining this scenario?" he settled his body between her thighs as she shifted underneath him. 

"Stop imagining and do it. Now Leo." 

He pulled her toward him, pushing himself inside of her. CJ gasped and tightened her grip on his shoulders. 

"I am not hurting you am I?" he was so tender; didn't even sound like Leo. 

"Not yet...I am looking forward to it." 

He moved slowly. She was so tight around him; he had to increase the pace. CJ bucked her hips; that was perfect. 

"Oh God. Harder Leo, go deeper." 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"I don't give a fuck. Let go...I'm fine honey." 

There it was again. He began to thrust, lifting her hips and moving faster than he had in years. 

"You're so tight CJ, oh God." 

"That's a good thing. Ooohhh...hit that spot again." 

It was building up in him as he pushed in and pulled out of her body. He didn't know how much longer he would be in the game. 

"I'm coming!" he shouted. 

"Wait Leo, I want to come with you. Touch me." 

He slid his hand between them, massaging her and thrusting until they both screamed with the freedom of orgasm. 

"Bottle rocket." CJ said laughing. "Someone I know used to call it that." 

Leo laughed too, kissing her mouth. 

"Now, I need coffee." He said. 

"Don't move." She held onto his waist. 

"I am not going anywhere." 

He still lingered inside of her. He played with her hair in his fingers as he lay on top of her. 

"The heightened senses thing." CJ said. "I still feel it." 

"It's the close contact. Did I tell you how good you smell?" 

He moved over to the other side of the bed. Resting on his stomach he took a good look at her. 

"Not anymore. Now I smell like eau de Leo McGarry." 

"Is that bad?" Leo asked. 

"You marked me...like an expensive carpet." 

"I could never be lucky enough." He replied. 

CJ looked at him and smiled. She loved the look on his face, though she could not put it into words. It was a mixture of awe, desire, and something else. She took a few moments, forever etching it into her memory. 

"Is Kenyan OK?" she asked. 

"Huh?" 

"Kenyan, Leo? The coffee?" 

"Oh. At this point all I need is caffeine...I refuse to be picky." 

"OK. I'll be back." 

CJ slid out of bed, taking his shirt from the floor to cover her. 

"You don't even know, do you?" Leo asked. 

"What's that?" she turned as she buttoned the shirt. He knew it was hers now. 

"How beautiful you are." 

There was not an ounce of sarcasm in his voice. 

"Isn't it better that I don't?" she answered his question with one of her own, leaning to kiss his mouth before she walked out of the room. 

***

CJ turned over and smiled. Leo returned it, caressing her cheek. 

"Did you sleep OK?" she asked. 

"Yeah. It was the best sleep I had since we walked into the White House." 

They were quiet for a while and then laughed as they spoke each other's names in unison. 

"You first." CJ said. 

"I have difficulty with the idea of leaving you alone in this bed. That is both frightening and exhilarating at the same time." 

"Its Sunday...you don't have to go. You'll be proud to know that I actually have food in my fridge." 

"You want me to stay?" Leo asked. 

CJ nodded, holding out her arms. Leo exhaled as his body molded to hers. Damn the world, he was not leaving her today. 

"Do you feel it?" she asked. "Tell me if I'm crazy Leo." 

"You're certainly crazy, but I feel it." 

"Tomorrow you will be my boss again. You will leave me out of the loop or something else Leo-like." 

"That is my job CJ...I never do it to hurt you. Sometimes I have to alienate all of you; it has nothing to do with my belief in your capabilities. I handpicked you all. Anyway, you will begin to flirt with Toby promptly at 7:15." 

"That's my job." CJ replied. 

"Are you two...? Not that I have any right to ask." 

"Toby is my best friend. It takes a while for a lot of men to get used to, but...wait; I think we're having the conversation." 

"What conversation?" Leo asked. 

"Leo, the 'we're about to get involved' conversation." 

He was quiet as he drew stars across her stomach with his fingers. 

"Sometimes the both of us talk too much CJ; it's part of the job. I don't need to beat a dead horse. Here is the abridged version. I feel something for you; I think I have for a while. You are smart, beautiful, and have this zest for life that is like ambrosia. Last night I slept with the first woman who was not my wife in almost 30 years. Not because I haven't had offers, but because she was the first one worth it. This Administration is a year and a half old...better to know what we're doing now before we get jaded and cynical. I don't want us to get lost in the bog...if there is going to be an us." 

"Leo, I hate to tell you, but you are already really good at the cynical, jaded thing." CJ replied. 

Leo laughed. 

"Yeah, I know. Stop talking and hold me tighter. I think I wore myself out pretty good last night. Do you really have food?" 

"Uh huh. I know, hold your applause. We'll have coffee and breakfast." 

"And then lunch with a snack?" 

"Dinner too, and dessert with more coffee." 

"Then breakfast tomorrow morning?" 

CJ kissed his mouth and smiled. 

"Forward thinking Leo; how did you know I loved that in a man?" 

***


End file.
